


The Eleventh

by justjoy



Series: Come Back Soon [11]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve different people. Twelve different moments. One single wish. A collection of thoughts from various characters in the Bleach universe.</p><p>[entry, the eleventh: "If I know you – and I think I do – you're training to get stronger, so that you can protect us. All of us."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eleventh

Ichigo, you _baka_.

Running off just like that… do you know how much you made everyone worry? Especially your family – Yuzu can't stop crying. She thinks that you're not going to come back. Karin keeps telling her that you will, but I can see that even she's starting to doubt herself.

I know you're somewhere out there, Ichigo. If I know you – and I think I do – you're training to get stronger, so that you can protect us. All of us.

While it _is_ rather nice to see you following my advice for a change, that doesn't mean you're entitled to just vanish and make everyone so upset.

Listen closely, Ichigo. If you know what's good for you… then you had better make sure that you come back safe, and you come back soon.


End file.
